Life as a Nara
by Bhutea
Summary: The sequal to All we have. One-Shots that follow different events in the Nara household.
1. Colorblindness

Maybe because the desert didn't have many flowers that Temari enjoyed botany. When Shikamaru found this out, he was surprised. "I didn't see you as the flower type" She just hit him on the arm, and continued walking.

He seen it in action when they moved in together. Their garden in the back of the house looked better than the magazines and every season she'd change it.

This particular summer, Rainbow was in and Temari had went to the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino always found this hobby of Temari's very interesting. It didn't match her personality, but see had seen the Nara garden and she had a god given talent. Ino had invited Temari over to view her garden and pastel was in season, the flowers and layout was nice. But when Temari had invited Ino over the same day, Ino seen how she had a black and white theme. "These Dahlias and Petunias go so well together, who would've thought of all people Temari knew her flowers" Ino said in amazement, she was flabbergasted, Temari's garden was 10 times as better as hers.

"Here you go, I'll come over when you're finished" She said handing her a bag of gardening supplies. When she got home, she put on some old clothes and headed to the backyard. In the garden she found her 4 year old son with his beach pale and shovel in his hand. "I'm ready mommy" She thought this was really cute and smiled her infamous grin and her son, who had inherited it, smiled back at her. She sat on her knees and began to dig in the dirt, her son did the same thing with his tiny shovel. They worked on it all day and the end result was amazing. "It's really pretty" Shikadai said looking back at all the pretty flowers that had turned their garden into a rainbow. "That's because you helped"

After a long day, Temari allowed him to relax for the rest of the day. They sat on the back porch drinking lemonade cooling themselves off from the blistering heat that had been hitting them that day. Shikamaru and his daughter, came to the back of the house after doing some errands Temari had asked him to take care of.

He seen the garden, and each time she changed it, he was always mesmerized by it's beauty. "You got all this done in one day" He said walking over to her and taking a seat. "Your son helped, he was surprisingly less lazy than usual" Shikamaru just laughed at this. "Ri, do you like all the colorful flowers that your mom and brother planted"

She just stared at the flowers, she couldn't really tell the difference between any of them. "They awll look the same" Shikamaru was confused because to him they were each different and unique. "What do you mean" She continued to look at the flowers with a puzzling look on her face. "They're awll blue and gween" Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other hesitantly. The colors were definitely different, but they didn't speak on it until they were in private.

Temari asked Shikamaru what he thought and he explained the only reason for this was color blindness. Temari was worried, she didn't have to go through all the hardships of her daughter and not having a mother in her life didn't teach her how to have a proper mother-daughter conversation.

The next day Shikamaru and Shikari went to the doctor and when they returned the husband and wife talked about it in private. "So, what happened" She asked with a shaky voice. She didn't want to know the answer but she had no choice. "She's color blind, specifically she has red-green color blindness. The doctors say it's pretty bad, but I don't think so" Temari didn't understand doctors knew what they were talking about. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THE SITUATION. HOW COULD IT NOT BE BAD" Shikamaru just looked at her and simply replied "because on the way back, she was able to describe the most mesmerizing teal, green eyes that her mother has to the finest detail" Temari just smiled, Shikamaru always knew how to lower the tension between them in a heated situation.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: So here is the sequel I promised. Because I was bored and finals are starting I didn't know when the next time I'll be able post so I started tonight. Hope you guys really like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto**


	2. Sickness

Temari was upset. Shikamaru decided to go drinking with the guys last night and was suffering from the worse hangover possible, their two year old son had a horrible case of the flu and their daughter, who was barely three months old, was constantly crying because she had a cold.

And to make things worse, it was Christmas Eve. Temari, who was trying to get everything ready for tomorrow was starting to get frustrated with her husband for sleeping in. "SHIKAMARU NARA, GET UP"

"Do you have to yell" As he lifted his head off the pillow, he put his hands up to massage his temples. 'I feel like shit, Never Again' He always told himself that and yet it always seemed to be a next time.

"LAZYASS, CAN YOU PLEASE HELP" Just then they heard their daughter cry. Temari began to walk towards the door, but Shikamaru quickly stopped her. She said please and to him this meant she was about to break. "Go rest, I'll take care of the kids" She thanked him by giving him a kiss then she walked into the living room.

He got both of his kids and took them to his room. Shikamaru laid on his back so that his son could lay close to him and so his daughter can rest on his chest. He tried to go back to sleep, but due to the fact his son felt like a radiator made him worry. Temari already took him to the hospital and the doctors gave him some medicine to make it go away.

Temari finished making the cookies for Santa seeing that she was the only one capable of doing it. After finishing everything up, she went in the room which was dark and laid next to Shikamaru. She quickly felt an arm move under her, wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to her husband. She quickly feel asleep right after.

His son who was sleeping eventually woke up. Shikamaru looked at him and put a hand to his forehead. The fever did not go away, in fact it seemed to have gotten worse. "You okay Dai"

"Yes" His son said drowsily trying to keep his eyes open. The medicine had taken an effect on him. "Is Santa here" He said slowly going back to sleep. Looking at his whole family, sleep in his arms a smile came across his face. "There's no better gift that Santa can bring me, everything I ever wanted is right here"

He soon felt a peck on his cheek. Temari had snuggled closer to him and whispered "I know exactly how you feel" Since she had woken up this morning, she felt that the universe was against her. But this moment right here is better than anything she could have dreamt of.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: I'm Just in the Christmas mood for some reason and this is something I just thought of. Please Read and Review and thanks to everyone that already does.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


	3. Brokenness

Shikamaru was put in charge of watching Shikadai while Temari was away on an escort mission. The kid had just turned four and his energy definitely showed it. He was running back and forth through the yard. Shikamaru had gotten up to get some snacks for them. He turned his head for just a second when he heard a loud crash. Shortly after he began crying and Shikamaru ran over to him as fast as possible.

"Dai, what happened" Shikamaru said as he noticed his son in pain.

"I was running... _sniff sniff_...and I... _sniff sniff_... fell" Shikamaru noticed that his son tripped over a rock and began to try to comfort him. "Show me what hurts" He pointed to his arm and Shikamaru tried to slightly move it.Shikadai winced in pain. "That hurts"

"Daddy's sorry" He picked him up and brought him inside and sat him on the couch. Shikamaru thought it hurt because it just happened but when his son woke up from a two hour nap and was still complaining he knew something wasn't right.

"Is it the same amount of pain" His son nodded yes and Shikamaru knew that he had to go to the hospital. He also knew Temari was going to throw a fit. 'Make sure nothing happens to him' She said this before she left the house this morning.

Shikadai did not like the hospital one bit. Even though his aunt Ino was the doctor, it did not ease the fear. One part required him go in a room with a huge machine that made him clutch unto his father and begin to cry. "Dai, it's only an X-ray machine" The explaination didn't help so Shikamaru asked Ino if it was okay to go with him and she said yes.

In the room, they had to put on these things to protect them from the radiation that resembled bibs which made Shikadai laugh.

The X-ray wasn't as bad as he thought, but the feeling of being in his fathers lap helped mellow him out. They were taken to a room, while the pictures were being analyzed. In the meantime, Ino gave Shikadai some crayons and paper to draw. "What's that a picture of"

"It's us getting x-rays. Do you like it"

"I love it" Shikamaru told him as he placed a kiss on his sons forehead. After about 30 minuets, Ino walked in with some paper in her hand. It was pictures of his arm and it, in fact, showed that his arm was broken.

 **oooooooooo**

Temari finally came home after the mission. As soon as she walked in the door, her son ran up to her. "Look mommy, I got a cast. Daddy already signed it here is a marker for you" She signed the word mommy with a huge heart next to it. "It's time for bed okay"

Before she began to walk, Shikamaru quickly got up to put his son to bed. He laid back on the couch and began to read a book. "Are you going to tell me what happened" He took a deep breath, never making eye contact with her. "Shikadaifellandbrokehisarm"

"I can see that"

"I turned around for one second, bu-" She walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek before going to see her kids. He received the opposite response that he expected from her. 'Why did she give me a kiss, I at least expected an argument. Why am I complaining' He sat up as his came downstairs in her night clothes and laid next to him.

"You don't have to look so worried. Kankuro broke at least five different bones. And plus Ino already told me so I had plenty of time to cool down. Because If I would've came straight home, you would've already been in the hospital Nara"

He gulped and quietly sat there thinking about what could've happened to him.

 **oooooooooo**

 **Authors note: A story I had in mind while doing nothing. Please RR and thanks to those that always do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


	4. Habitualness

Her goal was not to expose her habits and secrets. When Temari first moved in with Shikamaru that was exactly what she did. He had bought a new apartment which came as a surprise to her. She walked in and admired every piece of furniture that was there with the biggest smile. "You didn't have to do this Shika"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"The lazyass actually put effort into something" She said teasing him. "Whatever woman" In reality she was suppressing her excitement and Shikamaru could tell. This led Shikamaru to surprise her every now and then, sometimes by leaving chestnuts on her desk or leaving a present next to her before she'd wake up first thing in the morning. She would never come to admit that she cherished those surprises.

Shortly after she came to live in Konoha, she discovered one of his likes, other than Shogi, cloud watching and sleep, that he kept a secret. One night she found him in the livingroom, watching an animated movie. "What are you, 9 years old"

"Kid movies just have more meaning" She chuckled and curled up next to him and began to watch the movie. Now every once in while, after Shikamaru had a long day at work, he would come home to a bucket of hot popcorn and cold pops sitting on the coffee table and an animated movie to watch while cuddling with his wife.

Temari loved the good things, but there was some bad to come with it. Many nights, her dreams were flooded with nightmares from her childhood. She would end up balling her eyes out and the only thing that would calm her down was a stuffed weasel that she got from her mother. Her brothers never knew this and she hoped Shikamaru wouldn't find out either, but that goal was quickly forgotten when she cried the second day living there.

"Tem, is everything okay" When she didn't say anything, Shikamaru just pulled her closer and held her as tight as he could. Her crying quickly stopped and he never mentioned the incident.

Shikamaru had his flaws too. First he smoked more than she known. While doing his laundry, she would find different packs in different clothes. 'Why doesn't he talk to me' She also noticed he had a slight alcohol problem. Not that he would come home drunk every night, but when something was really bothering him, he would go out to drink more than he should.

One night, she saw him putting a pack of cigarettes in his pockets and heading towards the door. Shikamaru felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see his wife staring in his eyes. "I want to talk"

"About"

"You smoking so much"

"If we're going to discuss our problems, I want to hear why you cry sometimes at night. Otherwise, this conversation is pointless"

"If I tell you, you have to promise to cut the drinking and not smoke so much"

"If that's the case, you have to promise me that you will always tell me your problems no matter how they sound. We are suppose to be there for one another, but if there is secrecy, how can that happen"

"I'm sorry Shika" He seen how her mood changed from sad to worried and began to hold her tight in his embrace. Never again was there a secret in the Nara household.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: Here is a chapter, not too long. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


	5. Closeness

"Shut the window" Temari yelled as she was sitting on her boyfriends couch, doing a Christmas word search that he had started but was too lazy to finish. "It's freezing outside"

"You don't like the smell of smoke and like you said it's freezing outside so this is the best option" He said releasing the smoke from his lungs.

"At least close it a little" Even though she experienced cold nights in Suna, it couldn't compare to Konoha's winter. And to make things worse, it was Christmas and there was a blizzard outside.

He seen her shivering and practically turning blue, so he put his cigarette out, closed the window and laid next to her on the couch. He always kept a cover, folded on the arm of his couch so he wrapped it tight around both of them. "Better" He asked placing a kiss on her cheek which made her blush in return.

Shikamaru was glad one of them was feeling happy because on the inside he was disappointed. He planned a romantic date with flowers and the most expensive restaurant in Konoha that took months to get a reservation, but when the blizzard was announced his whole mood changed. Temari knew he was sad; He already asked her on the date and when things didn't go according to plan he sulked all day.

"Cheer up, it's Christmas isn't it." His expression changed a little, but it wasn't the Shikamaru she was used to seeing. "I think exchanging gifts would get you to stop crying" She said playfully.

"I'm not crying "

"I don't care what you call it, but you're changing your attitude right now, you got that crybaby" Everytime he heard her call him this name, a smile would appear on his face. He then thought about the whole day, it was not going according to plan, until they exchanged gifts. Temari bought him a pair of pajamas which consisted on black sweatpants and a green shirt and both had little deer on them. "They're perfect for today, since we can't go outside anyway" She told him as she was going to the bathroom and shortly returning in the same pair of pajamas.

He just chuckled and changed so they were now dressed the same. She was sitting on the couch, when he appeared with a small box. "This is for you" he handed her the box nonchalantly, scratching his neck. When she opened the box, she just stared at the gift without saying anything, so he began to talk.

"I know with the inn, the stays eventually add up. And since we've been dating for sometime now, I'd think this be a good home for you, when you visit Konoha"

Suddenly her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Tears started falling from her eyes, She hated feeling vulnerable, but this was the best gift she had ever received. It wasn't just some careless afterthought, but a gift that made her feel loved. He gave her a key and engraved on it were there initials. She held the key tight within her clutch, not wanting to ever let it go. "You know the inn is not the expensive" She said chuckling. "Why can't you just accept the gift woman"

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. "I'm not complaining, compared to how it started, this Christmas is not so bad"

"I couldn't agree more" He said kissing her again before she dragged him to the bedroom where Christmas became better than he ever imagined.

 **oooooooooo**

**Authors Note: A short Christmas story that I just thought of. Please RR. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**


End file.
